You're My Home
by ThexBrokenxMirror
Summary: Nothing is as it seems to be in Camelot. People are starting to get sick with what they are calling the 'Illness'. Soon they are going to learn that Morgana isn't the only one they have to fear. Especially when this enemy is something they've never seen before. Leon/Percival, Merlin/Gwaine. (Magic reveal) BAMF/Merlin and BAMF/Leon. Better than the summary. Please R&R.


**Title: You're My Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Chapter 1: How Everything Was Perfect**

* * *

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." - Loveless, Final Fantasy VII

* * *

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky that morning in Camelot. The sun shined brightly, with no object to block its view, it had the ability to warm up everything its rays touched. The dew from that morning's rain was evaporating with the heat of the sun. It warmed up the buildings in the kingdom and warmed up the occupants that were still snuggled beneath their blankets. They tried to escape the chill that the rain had brought upon them the night before. Now awakening with the heat and the brightness brought down from the sky. The sun seemed to be the perfect clock for everybody from the lower town to the citizens living in the castle as they ready for another nice, hot summer day in the kingdom of Camelot.

The market owners started their day earlier than even the sun as they got their work ready; preparing their objects to be sold as the shoppers of the day stopped and looked at their art, or their furniture and jewelry. Clothing shops would be everywhere from the right side of Owen's little bakery to Miss Agatha's Jewelry shop down the lane. The regular hustle and bustle of the shoppers going through the shops and finding things of interest. The shop owners had some hope that the nobles that would come through would stop to show interest and possibly buy a pricey trinket. They always did their best to show their love of living in Camelot in one way or the other. The maids and servants that got to work in the castle all had the rumors to tell of the nobles, knights or often, the King himself. From small things like what King Arthur had for breakfast that day; to more juicy gossip like what Knight was having a 'secret' relationship with either a servant, noble or even on a rare occasion another knight.

They, too, of course were up before dawn, getting the castle ready for the awakening of its occupants and the King himself. The early morning guards were getting ready for their duty and about to take over for the night shift crew. It would be just another lovely day summer day in Camelot. Or at least it was for the people who weren't the four chosen knights of Camelot, a certain manservant, an elder physician, a worn out king and a second in command Knight. Their day was only about to get worse from here.

On the other side of the castle, up just as the sun rose in the sky, a young dark-haired boy was poking his bed ruffled head out from under his blanket. He squints his eyes against the harsh light of the sun streaming through his open window, the sounds of the Citadel below hitting his ears. He barely has time to register what part of the day it is and what it was he was supposed to be doing at this early hour of the morn. When a person is barging into his room and pulling the weary and barely awake Merlin out of the comfort of his warm bed and into the chill of the still warming up castle. He doesn't get a chance to say much when he has a clean pair of clothes shoved into his face. He grunts a mumbled thanks to Gaius as the older man rushes through the early morning routine. He waits as patiently as he can as Merlin pulls the clean clothes on before all but man handling him onto the table and shoving a bowl of porridge and an apple at the lad.

Merlin looks a little confused from the food to the rushing Gaius before taking a bit, pulling a face as the putty like substance slithers down his throat. He greedily grabs the goblet of water placed in front of him, taking a big gulp and swallowing the last remnant of the porridge before talking. "What has you in such a rush this morning Gaius?" He furrows his eyebrows as Gaius is frantically pulling together a bag of his best herbs and viles of potions from the shelf. Not even stopping to look at Merlin as he answers. "Just got word from Mrs. Mahoney that her husband's symptoms are getting worse." Merlin takes another bit of the sludge, the new nickname he decided to give this thing in the bowl. He chases it down once again with water before responding, "He's got the illness. How are you going to be able to help him when you don't even know the cure or cause of it?" Gaius pauses in his rushed actions to look to Merlin.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Merlin." He shakes his head before grabbing another vile and shoving it in his bag. "I'm only giving him something to help with the pain that he's in at the moment. But there really isn't much I can do. I have no idea how it's spreading, what's causing it and every time I think I have the cure... it seems to just slip through my fingers." He picks up his bag as Merlin puts the bowl aside and stands to join Gaius. "What did Arthur say about it?" They head out of the chambers heading towards the kitchen, Merlin thinking of what to get Arthur for his breakfast this morning. "If it gets worse then we will have to set up something to keep the people who are infected away from the people that aren't. But so far it's only in the lower town, so he thinks that until then limited access until it's resolved may be for the best." Merlin nodded his head in thought. He has seen some of the victims of the illness up close.

Nobody knows where it had come from or how it got started and the rumor of it being caused by sorcery is already spreading through the kingdom like wild fire. It has people scared and panicky at who could get sick next. Merlin sighs to himself. 'Can't anything for once just go smoothly in this castle without the looming threat of some evil sorcerer or some other evil being trying to destroy it?'

They just made it to the kitchens, Merlin about to grab the food that should be waiting for the King and Gaius about to head off to try to help his patient. When they run, quite literally, into Gwaine. Or as Gaius would say, Gwaine ran into them. Merlin can immediately tell from his posture and the goofy smile spread across Gwaine's face that he had finally decided to leave the tavern. Merlin can't help the smirk on his lips at the look on Gwaine's face when he spots Merlin, the goofy smile showing off his pearly white teeth. His hazel eyes lighting up at seeing him.

He can't help the laugh as Gwaine presses himself closer towards him, a flirtatious grin on his face. Catching Merlin by surprise as Gwaine leans closer, the breath catching in his throat as the other man is so close he can feel the heat from his hand graze his own. Confusion goes across his face when the forgotten, half eaten apple from his breakfast is yanked out of his hand. Gwaine winks at Merlin, showing him the apple in his hand as he takes a big bite out of the juicy red object. He continues to stare Merlin in the eye as he licks the juice from the apple off his bottom lip suggestively.

Heat rises to his face and he can feel the tips of his ears reddening in slight embarrassment at the sudden thought of wanting to reach out and run his tongue along that sweet tasting bottom lip, when he remembers Gaius standing there staring at the both of them. And from the impatient sigh that he hears from Gaius's direction, he can tell that they are both holding the older man up. He watches with a smile on his face as Gwaine swings his whole body in Gaius's direction. He smiles his best innocent smile. All he receives in response is an eyebrow raise from Gaius. Ducking his head and looking back towards Merlin he mutters a simple, "Need to get changed." He winks at Merlin who smiles back at the other man, grinning from ear to ear.

Watching as Gwaine saunters off in the opposite direction from Merlin and Gaius. He stops once he reaches the end of the hall. About to turn left towards the knight's quarters he looks back towards Merlin, not at all surprised to see the younger man still staring at him in the middle of the hall. 'Oh, he is interested indeed.' He smiles in triumph, getting the response he wanted from Merlin before turning back to where he was headed. Laughing to himself, making sure it's loud enough to echo back to Merlin.

Merlin is shaken out of his thoughts when Gaius coughs rather loudly next to his ear, almost jumping out of his skin in the process. "I swear Merlin, you and that boy are going to be the death of me yet." He snaps his fingers in front of Merlin's face who had turned back to look down the hallway to were Gwaine had been standing not but a minute ago. "It's great that you have finally found someone who makes you happy, although what you see in him I will never know, but could you at least pay attention long enough when I'm talking." He doesn't say it as a question but more as a demand as he watches Merlin's face look on in confusion. "Gwaine and I aren't dating." The way Merlin says that statement almost makes Gaius want to roll over and laugh, but deciding to humor the young lad he continues with his point. "Yes of course. But either way, I am going to be in the lower town for a good part of the day. You know where I'll be if anyone needs anything. Once you're done with Arthur's chores I want you to clean out and organize my potion cupboards. And I want you to make more of this potion," he pauses to show the vile he has in his hand to Merlin, 'Toneston'.

"Toneston?" "It's a strong pain reliever. With the amount of pain my patients are experiencing with the illness, I will need you to make up as many viles as you can. In case someone else gets infected." Merlin nods his head in understanding. Already dreading the idea of another person coming down with this horrible sickness, knowing from what Gaius told him that it doesn't end happily for its victims. So far, Gaius has lost three already, this being his fifth patient in the past two weeks. As Gaius goes to turn away from Merlin to head to the lower town Merlin reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping the older man in mid-step. "Be careful Gaius." All that needs to be said is done within three simple words. Gaius smiles gratefully at Merlin, patting the young sorcerer on his shoulder. "I will my lad. You better hurry before you're late for waking the King; don't need him in any more of a grumpy mood than he has been lately." Merlin groans loudly, the idea of spending another day listening to Arthurs' angry insults, rants and various objects being thrown at his head not the least bit tempting.

He smiles and heads to the kitchen, stopping when Gaius very loudly exclaims, "And please, tell Sir Gwaine the next time he wants to visit at late hours of the night, to be more careful next time. And less noisy!" With that said and a smile on Gaius's face the older man walks away in a brisk hurry. Leaving Merlin standing in stunned silence, face and ears turning as red as the handkerchief he has wrapped around his neck. 'This is going to be a looooonnnnngggg day.'

_-Percival smiled a grin spreading from ear to ear as he watched the flames of the fire from the fire place light up everything around him. A thing of beauty in itself as the light from the fire shined golden on his lover's skin as he laid upon Percival's bed. Percival licks his lips as he watches the light dancing in the other's eyes, a playful smirk spreading across his face._

_Percival runs his fingers, tentatively, slowly and almost on the verge of teasing, down his legs to pull his trousers the rest of the way off. Taking in a sharp gasp as the slight chill in the air, not warmed up from the fire, hits his exposed member. He smirks at the slight moan that comes from the bed; he looks to see his lover running his fingers over his own body. He walks seductively over to his lover, sliding on top, relishing in the feel of hot skin. Lining up perfectly and still feeling his toes surpass the person underneath him. He smiles as he leans down, capturing soft and warm lips with his. _

_Feeling himself melt into the touches of the fingers running down his sides to wrap around his lower back. He steadies himself to run his fingers through soft blonde curls, smiling when he receives an absolutely delicious moan. He sticks his tongue out to run it across the other's bottom lip, allowed access he ravages the other's mouth. Feeling out every inch and crevice of it, enjoying the sweet taste of the strawberries and cream they had not but ten minutes ago. He can feel the body beneath him wiggle, members sliding together in friction and heat, causing them both to pull away from the kiss. Gasping at the touches that are both light and rough. _

_Percival looks down into the blue-grey eyes of his partner. Loving the emotions that he can see in his bright eyes. Always showing Percival emotions of love and happiness. The swelling in his chest feeling like nothing he's ever felt before, the pure love of the man lying underneath him. The knowledge that he'd do anything for this man. He'd ride to hell and back if he asked it of him. That knowledge not even scaring him in the slightest, only filling him with more love for him._

_He stops his actions, to reach out and brush his thumb across closed eye lids. Enjoying the touch and feeling as Leon relaxes into the softness of his touches. Leaning to press gentle kisses to both closed eyes before going for one last passionate kiss. Enjoying the look on Leon's face as he licks his fingers before lowering them slowly down between his spread legs. The moan of pleasure escaping through parted lips as Leon tilts his head back, eyes closed. Leon pushes his hips forward to let Percival slide another finger in. Then another and then another. Till he has all four fingers inside him, enjoying the heat and moans coming from the other man. He smiles, pushing and pulling, his heart beating fast with every movement. Feeling Leon jerking his hips to keep in up with Percival's rhythm. The look in Leon's eyes, a look he loves, it's one of complete trust. Trust that Percival would never hurt him, trust that Percival would love him no matter what and trust that Percival knows Leon loves him. _

_He licks his lips looking deep into Leon's eyes and as he's about to tell him exactly his thoughts. Leon starts to fade away. Percival frowns as he watches Leon's body slowly and then completely fade from view, until he's left sitting completely alone on his bed. The fire from the fire place having gone out, and leaving a terrible coldness in the room. Almost suffocating as he frantically looks about the room, searching for a single sign of where Leon could have disappeared to. Jumping when the sound of a loud bang echoes through his head and makes him fall off the bed. __-_

Jumping from his position on the bed, Percival finds himself falling face first onto the uncaring hard floor beside his bed. Groaning from the pain of hitting his head off the cold floor and being awoken from a particularly good dream. He rolls over unto his back, fully annoyed beyond belief as he grabs one of the pillows to shove it under his aching head. Feeling it pound so loudly like it's about to crack his skull wide open. He groans and grabs the blanket, with a hard yank, pulling it free from its place. He crumples it up and pushes it over his head to try to block out any sounds that are coming from Gwaine's room.

The annoyance from before increasing because of the damn headache from being startled off his bed so early in the morning and the head splitting hangover from too many tankards of mead he had last night. Groaning in aggravation as his headache persists. He reaches around blindly with one hand, fishing under his bed for some sort of heavy object. Smiling in satisfaction as he picks up a discarded boot he must have left under his bed. He hurls in at the wall connecting his and Gwaine's rooms. Laughing in triumph at the shout of surprise that comes from none other than hears a few curse words followed by the sound of what could only be Gwaine tripping over something. Laughing at the image in his head, no longer so annoyed at getting his revenge.

His satisfaction is short lived though when a very annoyed Gwaine appears in the doorway of his bedroom. Percival peeks out from under the blanket and pillow cocoon he has his head under. Squinting at more of the bright sunlight that Gwaine brings into the room with him as he stands in the doorway. He looks at the irritated face of Gwaine who Percival is now realizing is standing shirtless staring at him as he continues to lay on the floor. Groaning and shifting more of the cocoon off his face while wincing in the process.

"Bloody hell, Gwaine." His pounding headache making itself known again."Bloody hell, me?!" He points at himself his voice sounding offended, "What about you! You threw something at my wall! I tripped and fell because of you! I could have gotten seriously hurt... or something." He gets a scoff and an eye roll from Percival. "Well if you actually cleaned up your room for once in your life, you wouldn't be tripping over everything. And you woke me up!" He points his finger accusingly at Gwaine. He hears Gwaine laugh earning a glare from him in response. "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Not have a good night?" "I woke up on the floor actually, thanks to you. And I did until someone decided it'd be fun to try to outdrink me. This is your fault." Shaking his head at the accusation Gwaine leans up against the frame of the door. "Well, you weren't really complaining last night were you? You were pretty much all but having sex with Sir Prissy Pants at the tavern last night. I'm not complaining though, I kind of rather enjoyed the show but..."

Gwaine is cut off in his rambling when a pillow hits him square in the face, looking to see the offending object land at his feet. He grumbles as he sees Percival sitting up a bit straighter on the floor. Earning a rather amusing glare from him in the process. "Would you stop calling Leon that! I hate that stupid nickname more than he does." Gwaine chuckles to himself, rolling his eyes at Percival's severe lack of humor this morning.

"You are clearly not a morning person, eh, Percy?" He winks in an overly flirtatious tone, earning another glare from Percival in the process. "Don't you have something better to do? Like annoying the kitchen staff or spending all your time flirting with Merlin or..." He's cut off by a voice coming from behind Gwaine and a hand falling on his shoulder. The intruder cutting Percival's rant mid-stream and making Gwaine nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"Or... supposed to be at training twenty minutes ago? And is now late... once again." Gwaine whirls around, flipping his hair in doing so, to find none other than Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan both grinning maddeningly. Gwaine turns to shoot another glare in Percival's direction before turning to look at both knights. Gwaine notices that both Lancelot and Elyan are dressed rather presentably this morning. Wearing matching chainmail, gauntlets, and belts wrapped around their waists to hold their swords sheathed, and the infamous blood red Pendragon cloaks around their shoulders. Both standing gracefully in the middle of the hallway staring at Gwaine and Percival.

Percival suddenly feeling under dressed as he finds himself like Gwaine only wearing a pair of breeches, the same he had been wearing last night when they all went out to have drinks. "I would suggest you two get a move on." "And I'd suggest doing that sooner rather than later, mates, Leon seems to be in a rather bad mood this morning." Both Elyan and Lancelot and even Gwaine casting sympathetic glances in Percivals direction who groans loudly. Falling back to land on the blankets and pillow nest that he made from earlier.

Everyone has noticed the sudden change in Leon's attitude this past week, everything seemed to put the second command in a bad mood lately. Gwaine making a joke about how it must just be his girly time of the month which earned him a particularly nasty day of training. Everybody just linked it to him being overworked with the new knights and trainees, consulting with King Arthur about this new strand of 'Illness' spreading through the lower town that everyone is scared of and dealing with patrols for Morgana.

But no one notices the sudden changes more than Percival. He sees it in Leon's eyes that seem to be getting duller with each passing day. His shoulders slumping slightly as if the whole weight of the kingdom is really resting on his shoulders instead of the king's. His golden skin that always seemed to shine like that of a God had become paler, the skin on his face looking hollow and sunken. And upon everything with Leon's bad mood, only adding to the stress that seemed to show up out of nowhere in their relationship. Making things a bit more strained than how it used to be. As Leon started to become more and more distant, last night being the first night since they had a fight at the beginning of the week that he'd actually had physical contact with his lover.

He hated it. Hated how much pressure Leon seemed to suddenly be under. Damning all the troubles that just didn't seem to give them a break for one second. Damning Morgana for not just doing them all a favor and dropping dead like he often wished about on occasions. That he thought about every night that he spent with Leon. The nights where he'd hold the other man closer to him as he had yet another nightmare. The nightmares plagued with memories of what happened and of thoughts of what could have happened. Feeling like nothing was going to be in his favor this morning, he could already tell it was going to be a long one indeed.

Percival hadn't realized that the other knights had been talking until he hears someone saying his name. Shaking his head and tucking his thoughts away for later, Percival turns to look at the three men standing before him. He smiles a reassuring smile, standing up and cracking his bones as he does. Feeling out his body as he stretches before turning to look at them again, a smile on his face. "We'll be ready and down within ten minutes." He doesn't wait for a response from any of them as he walks over and all but shoves Gwaine out of the doorway, not caring that he gets surprised and shocked looks from them as he closes the door behind him.

He hears Gwaine yell back to him, "Anything you want them to tell Leon before we get down there? Relay a little love note to him? Maybe you could spice things up, go dressed like you are now. Maybe you could put him in a good mood." Gritting his teeth and reaching to grab his second boot up off the floor. And with speed that surprises even himself, he opens the door and throws his second boot at Gwaine's face. Closing the door just as quickly, he feels satisfied at hearing a pained yelp and the sound of laughter echoing throughout the hallway before he turns to start getting ready for the day.

He pulls on the discarded clothes he wore from the night before, doing a quick self-check to make sure they don't smell bad. Knowing he really doesn't have much time to make himself look more presentable then he does right now. He runs his fingers quickly through his hair, not there is much of it, to push down any that may be sticking up a little bit. He stares at himself in the small mirror hanging beside his bed, a quick once over. Still looking like crap after the long night of drinking, wondering to himself how Gwaine manages to do it and look the way he does the next day.

His mind drifts to Leon as he peers into the mirror and the thought of upsetting his boyfriend further. After the long week that Leon has had, Percival feels guilty at adding more to it by making him wait when he shouldn't have. He knows the other man has been having a long week, with Camelot still trying to rebuild itself even after all this time. The King pushing more things onto his Second in Command. And with all the stress of everybody's rising panic over this so called 'Illness', he's barely getting any sleep. Refusing to spend a night with Percival because he thinks he'll just keep him awake. Rubbing his eyes at all the stuff that seemed to pile onto their relationship. But he knew what he was getting into when he got involved with the other man.

Irregardless, it really all seemed worth it in the end, at the end of the day when he could see the stress leave Leon for a few seconds. Where he relaxed for a bit and showed Percival the other side of him that nobody else ever saw. The side that Percival would never take for granted, because it was a real thing of beauty.

Percival leaves his room, turning to lock it behind him; he heads down towards the kitchens to grab a quick bite to eat. The thoughts of how he was going to make it up to Leon later that night running through his head.

Sir Leon stood still, hands resting in a tight grip behind his back as he walked around the group of training knights before him. Some that are newly appointed to the service of Camelot working hard to prove that one day they too can make it there. The knights helping out for the young ones when they can. He feels proud to know that all these people, young and old, showing such courage, strength and loyalty to Camelot. He's rather impressed indeed with the stubbornness to not give up that the young lads are showing, proving themselves quite well indeed. He studies the newest knight in training, Jameson, training with the knight that Leon appointed to him. Sir Mason, who's showing his skill in each foot step, the older knight teaching the kid where to put his feet as he thrusts his sword towards the older knight who blocks it swiftly with his own. Leon pauses to show his approval before once again continuing his track through the rest of the knights and trainees. Stopping at the end of the line when he once again comes to the spot where his fellow Knights of the Round Table should be standing.

Having sent Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan out to fetch Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival not but a few minutes ago. He feels the dull throbbing in the back of his head at the annoyance that once again can only be called Gwaine. He remembers last night quite well, having been the only sober one at the table that night. He watched after the other knights, between Gwaine's loud retelling of some tale about a drunken encounter with a chicken, Elyan and Lancelot giggling like school children and Percival who had gotten really handsy with Leon after a lost drinking match with Gwaine. Leon had been thankful that night that they had picked the darkest spot in the tavern where no one could see what was supposed to be Camelot's finest knights. All four of them acting like drunken fools in public. But in a way despite how they acted and sounded he was quite honored to call himself a friend of them all. Because despite how they acted some (if not most) of the time, they had proved themselves again and again. Their loyalty, love and strength to do anything for this kingdom and its King.

And nothing made him more grateful and proud of himself more than knowing that each night he could go up to Sir Percival and be able to tell him just how much he cared about the other man. How he felt really grateful to be able to share a bed and share a special part of himself that he never could with anybody else. And to know that that person was also one of the strongest, misunderstood, bravest and loyal of them all was what above all else made him love the man even more. That despite the actions and things he let himself be talked into (more of Gwaine's doing), he knew deep down there was nothing that man couldn't do that would upset him. Even being this late for his training. And that thought alone was what scared Leon, that someone was able to get that deep under his skin, that close to his heart. That he would think such things like that.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Leon hadn't realized he had been standing in one position for so long until he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm. He shook his head to clear it from the thoughts swirling around him. He feels the hand grip tighter when he sees black spots form in front of his eyes at the sudden movement of his head. The dull headache from before starting to get worse and more acknowledgeable with each passing second. Feeling grateful for the steady hand that stopped him from falling over at the dizziness, he looked to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring down at him. Knowing it for being none other than those belonging to Sir Percival, he smiles in response to the other man's concerning gaze.

Pulling his arm away to see not only was Percival staring at him, but so was Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan as well as the rest of the knights who had stopped in training. He can feel embarrassment heating his face so he does his best to put on more of a stoic poise and letting a blank mask slip back into place. Turning back away from Percival and towards the others. "Continue with what you were doing. Add a few more minutes to it and then switch once everyone is finally ready." He turns to look at Lancelot and Elyan, just past Gwaine's figure, nodding his head in thanks towards the two before facing Gwaine and Percival. "I will expect you two to start training once the next round has begun. Once you go through your normal routine, I want you both to stay a bit longer and do a few new training techniques." He doesn't leave room for either man to say anything. Only sparing a quick eye contact moment with Percival to show the other man he's not really mad before turning on his heel and heading back to the other side of the grounds.

Percival sees Gwaine lean closer to him out of the corner of his eye, "Was it just me or did he let us off easier than I thought he would?" He couldn't think to come up with a retort to the question resorting to staring at Leon's retreating back. Neither man noticed a pair of figures approach up behind them, both men so focused in the reaction they hadn't expected to get from Sir Leon. But they both do nearly jump out of their skins when an unexpected hand lands on either of their shoulders and a blonde head leans closer to them both. "Yes, I can say I'm a little displeased by Leon's lack of punishment for two of my best knights to once again be late for training. This makes what? The second time for you Percival and Gwaine, this is... the fifth? See Leon may let you off easy, for some reason I don't know of." The King pauses in his speech to look at Percival who ducks his head a little in embarrassment at being singled out. "But either way, once you're done I want you both to take over Merlin's job of mucking out the stables." The discouragement of having to spend two hours out of the day cleaning up horse dung sets both of the men in irritable moods. Feeling like so far this day just did not seem like it was ever going to be picking up anytime soon.

Percival looked to see Merlin who was standing just a few paces behind Arthur, spare a longing and sympathetic look to Gwaine. He looks to see the other man staring in Merlin's direction as the King continues his lecture about tardiness and how it shows a bad example to everybody else in the kingdom. Arthur tells them to get to where they should be and he'd be back later to do a few rounds against both of them. Percival barely acknowledges his disappearance. But he watches the silent exchange of words that passes between the Merlin and Gwaine before Merlin sets off to get off the training grounds. A sad smile gracing lightly against his lips, he takes a quick look to Leon, a feeling of happiness spreading through his chest at seeing a familiar look in those blue-grey eyes staring back at him. The idea of mucking stables being worth it in knowing that at the end of the night he might be able to go home to that look.

His smile falters when he watches Leon look away rather quickly, averting his gaze from Percival's and rubbing a hand over his face. He takes a small step towards the other man's direction when he sees him start to tilt a little dangerously to one side like he's having trouble keeping his balance. But within a blink of an eye he's looking like nothing had just happened as he kept his back to Percival. His brow furrows in confusion at that, deciding it best to store that action in his mind for later. Hoping that it was only the heat, the morning sun being quite hot as it beat down on their heavy chainmail. He's stopped when he looks around the training ground to see King Arthur several feet away staring at him with an annoyed look on his face that clearly told Percival that if he kept it up, he'd find himself doing all of Merlin's chores. So deciding not to upset the King any further than he already has, he turns his attention back to an awaiting Gwaine. Getting ready for what could only be a grueling morning.

By the time training had ended that morning, Percival had like he had just gone one on one with a bear or some other monstrous creature. Everything felt like it ached. The King had saved Percival and Gwaine for last in their training session, making sure that the knights both had worked up a hard sweat before he unleashed his frustrations from that morning on them both. Feeling the weight of his chainmail and the rest of his uniform. He thrust his sword deep into the grass of the training ground before falling unto his back. Letting out a groan at the ache in his back he laid there completely still. All thoughts or attempts of trying to get up to show his strength to the rest of the knights that had not left the training grounds leaving his mind when he hears Sir Gwaine joining him. The softness of the grass actually creating a rather soft cushion and the sun beating down on them actually feeling quite comfortable for them both. Just as they started to get comfortable they were interrupted out of any musings by the sun being blocked out by the shadow hovering over them.

"You know maybe you will actually learn from this before you decide to go out and drink your weight in mead again." Percival opened an eye, squinting, up at the smug face of none other than Merlin. Sighing out loud at the King's manservant he mutters out a mumbled, "This was not my fault." That seemed to catch Gwaine's attention away from staring up at Merlin to glare over in Percival's direction. "And this is my fault? Like I poured it down your throat?! We had this conversation before..." Percival was surprised to hear what sounded like offense in Gwaine's voice as he spoke. Shaking his head, "No, but if you hadn't dared me to that stupid drinking game. Calling me names and insulting my honor I wouldn't have felt the need to. Which by the way I still should kick your arse for making fun of Leon for leaving early last night." The scoff he gets from Gwaine makes him kick the other's man's shin with the end of his boot. "Not my fault he's a lightweight." "Having a headache doesn't make you a lightweight, lay off him." Regretting his words the moment they left his mouth when Gwaine looks to him with a mischievous smile, "Now, now, now. Speaking such language in front of innocent ears," he gestures to Merlin who smiles shyly back to them and pretending he wasn't listening as he picked up discarded armor. "And besides, I would think lying 'on' Leon would be something you'd be more into." Percival laughed when he hears Gwaine yelp, a look of pain on his face and grabbing where Merlin had kicked his leg.

Glaring up in a playful manner to a smirking Merlin, Gwaine mouths, 'I'll be getting you later.' The flirtatious smirk from Merlin all the answer Gwaine will need. "So speaking of Leon, where is oh Sir Priss..." "I swear to the Gods Gwaine if you call him that I will beat you with my boot." Gwaine scrunches up his face at that. Merlin licks his lips, turning to gesture to where Leon and Arthur are both standing on the far side of the training grounds. Both leaning close enough to almost be touching and speaking in what Percival can see as a heated conversation. Judging by the way his lover's shoulders tense and the grip on his sword in the ground going tighter. Not knowing what the conversation was about but knowing that whatever it was, it was upsetting Leon. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that Merlin had stood straighter and Gwaine had sat up as well to stare that their King and Second in Command.

Percival jumped up instantly when he sees Leon step back, a threatening tone in his posture. The sharp edge in his voice reaching all three of their ears even in this distance, "I will do no such thing 'your highness.'" Shocked at the sarcastic tone in those words, he looks to see that he too isn't the only one surprised by that sound coming from Leon. He looks back towards Leon and Arthur just in time to see Arthur take a rather threatening step towards Leon who hasn't budged from his spot. Almost like he was actually challenging the King to do whatever he wanted to do. Percival starts towards the pair when he's stopped by a hand gripping his forearm. Frowning he looks to see its Gwaine holding him back and shaking his head 'no' at him. He sighs and resolves to stand vigilant in case his assistance is needed. Feeling he'd be the only thing to keep Leon from actually doing something stupid.

This was really catching them off guard because knowing for a fact that Leon would never speak like that to his King. With how loyal he is and how he'd do whatever Arthur asked even when it really went against what Leon thought to be right. Neither of them really knew how exactly to handle this situation, but hold their breath and wait for it to play out. Thankfully it didn't need to end in either bloodshed or with Leon in the dungeons for the night when both men stepped back away from each other. They turned on their heels and stormed off in separate directions.

Merlin decided that it would probably be a good idea to find out what happened and to cool Arthur down before he did anything rash. Percival deciding it be best to have a talk to Leon, figure out what had his lover in the condition to act the way he did. Both running off to attend to important matters and leaving Gwaine standing alone on the grounds. Watching his friend run off in search of his boyfriend and his Merlin running off in search of his king. Gwaine instead shrugged his shoulders and seeing as how after those turn of events he wouldn't need to go muck the stables. He grabbed his sword and decided to get back to his room without being seen so he could enjoy some much needed rest. A rather playful and mischievous smirk on his face at the possibility of maybe stopping by the kitchens and stealing some food before the cook could catch him.

It wasn't hard for Percival to find Leon, already knowing exactly where the other man always goes when he's ever upset about anything. Percival makes his way swiftly through the halls of Camelot's East Wing of the castle. Heading up a few flights of stairs till he spots a familiar door at the end of the hall. One that leads to the East Wing's high tower. He knows Leon better than anybody ever really could as he makes his way to the door, smiling at knowing he's got the right place. Normally the door is always closed and locked away from the rest of the people of the castle. This whole wing was closed off after magic was purged from Camelot. Having been the wing of the castle for the sorcerer's and sorceress's that used to frequent the kingdom so long ago.

Percival had learned that Leon liked the tranquility and secrecy of it, because no one dared to walk these halls anymore. This was kind of sad he always thought, because he had found such beautiful tapestries and statues inside these halls. Statues of dragons with carvings of magic rune and symbols and carved out of beautiful white marble. The tapestries in this part made out of soft purple cloth, bearing symbols of different designs. Symbols that Percival could only discern as ones of magic and sorcery. He had found one particularly interesting, a tapestry by a door on one side of the wing made of soft purple cloth with red tassels around its border. It had the Pendgragon symbol with the symbol of the druids in the middle. He often wondered why the king had still allowed these to stay remaining in after he purged all the magic. But he had just assumed that it was because people were too scared to be seen entering this part of the castle. That's what surprised him so much that Leon of all people would find refuge in these halls. Finally learning later on of how the druids had saved his life. That it brought a quiet and calmness to him when he was in these halls.

Percival had heard stories that the wing was really haunted by the deaths of all the ones that had died within its walls. The spirits drifting through the halls and never finding rest. But because of Leon, he's come to frequent and learn every nook and crevice of them all and so far he hasn't managed to really find any proof of ghosts lurking in the darkness. Percival pushes the door open the rest of the way to a winding pair of stairs leading up to the tower. Closing the door softly behind him, making sure it stays open just a little bit before he turns to make his way up to where Leon will be. His mind drifting as he makes the long journey up the steps, he thought about the first time he came to this wing. A single night that changed his life.

_It had been five months after the kingdom was taken back from Morgana, five months after they had started to rebuild the kingdom that was almost destroyed by her rage. Percival was still trying to work out how he was supposed to act to being a new knight of Camelot. It was something he had admired his whole life since he was a boy and he had first met a knight when he was traveling with his father and brothers. The aspect that he had finally found the place where he truly belonged only made his love for this kingdom grow. So the fact that someone had tried to destroy it only brought feelings of anger. He had grown quite close to the others in his ranking. His vowed loyalty to Arthur only added to the fact that he cared about the Prince himself. He cared for them all really, the King, his fellow Knights and even the clumsy manservant Merlin. Who, if Percival was honest, someone he felt he would never truly understand. _

_Yet he loved them all, like brothers, people he would always be honored to go to war with. A Prince and future King he would always be willing to lay down his life for. A kingdom he would always compare to everything he saw in his life, all the places he had ever been to never able to hold up in comparison to this place that he has finally been able to call home. Yet there was one thing that he had grown to add to his real love of Camelot and that was Sir Leon. _

_Their first meeting hadn't gone as well as Percival had liked, the other man showing little trust in him. That didn't matter to Percival because in that moment when his eyes fell upon Leon in the forest that day, it had been a moment nothing could ever compare to. He remembered it so vividly, the look on the other's face as he stared upon him and Lancelot. He was immediately captured by the sight of the curly haired blonde and from that point he had never been able to get him out of his mind. He had grown quite attached to the other man. And the many feelings that came whenever he was near him. The feeling of constant desire to protect flaring every time they were out on patrol. The feelings of arousal at seeing him change into and out of his armor at the end and beginning of the day. The way sweat glistened on his skin making his body ache at the desire. Or the feeling of the way his heart had seemed to skip a beat or two whenever he entered a room or he smiled at him. He had watched Leon from afar with these feelings so deep he didn't really know what to do with them. _

_Because as much as he loved Camelot and this new home he had found, he also realized that he found everything he had been looking for in one person. His fellow knight and brother in arms. He found his whole world wrapped up in one person with blonde curly hair, blue-grey eyes and a personality that nobody could beat. There wasn't anything about the man that Percival could not find himself loving. The thought that he would worship the very ground Leon walked upon if he let him. And above all else there was nothing that he loved more than Leon's smile. It brightened his day in the morning when he saw him smiling in his direction offering a few hints or telling a joke. The way it lightened up his face and the entire room. The look in his eyes and the way they twinkled as his mouth would split into a wide grin. _

_And he will never forget the day when he watched that smile fall for the first time in so many months. He will never forget the look on Leon's face as his world had crashed down around him in the manner of one note. A note telling him that his mother had passed away in her sleep a few nights back, the sickness that she had caught finally taking her. His heart had broken for the man he loved so dearly. He had tried to offer comfort to him but Leon had brushed it off with a wave of his hand saying that he would be okay. Percival knew he wasn't, having lost his own mother several years back he knew what it was like to lose a parent. To not be there for them in their last moments. So that day he had decided to keep a close eye on him. He had acted about his routine like he always did, never letting his mask slip. The King had let him have the rest of the day off when word got to him and Prince Arthur about Leon's mothers passing. Telling Leon that he could have the rest of the week off to go and pay his respects and any time he needed to heal. _

_He had accepted it graciously but Percival could tell it was the exact opposite of what he really wanted. _

_It had hit nightfall on that same day, Percival doing his best to not get caught as he worked through his daily routine while keeping his eye on Leon. The other man had all but begged the King to just let him finish his last day's routine before his week off. The King having agreed to his wishes (with a little insight from Arthur) Leon had continued upon his day. It was after, that Percival decided he would work up his courage to finally talk to the other man. So that night Percival followed Leon to what he thought would be the direction of his room, surprised when he found that instead Leon was heading away from the North Wing and the Knights quarters and towards the East Wing. He followed the other knight as closely without being caught as he could. The moonlight creating enough shadows to slip through as he followed Leon down toward the untouched part of the castle. Constantly surprising Percival with his actions, he watched as Leon walked up several flights of stairs. Following as close behind as he could because there was no crevice to slip into and ran the risk of getting caught if he got too close to the other man. He followed Leon to a dark colored door at the end of the last hall. He unlocked the door with a small key he pulled from his trouser pocket. Percival ducked into the shadows between two pillars when Leon stopped to look behind him. Staring for a brief moment before walking through the door and closing it behind him. Percival stepped out of the shadows and quickly ran to the door. Grateful once again that his boots weren't the squeaky ones he normally wears, he checked to make sure it wasn't completely closed before slipping through the door himself. He walked quietly up the spiral staircase and just stopping short at the top of the stairs. _

_It's not a very big tower, being one of the smaller ones out of all the towers of the castle. Its round in shape making it a tad smaller than most of the rooms that Percival used to live in when he was going from town to town. It would be big enough to fit at least a small bed and maybe a table (if one wanted to stay up here). There are three windows in a row, short enough to where you would need to kneel to look out of them. He spots Leon, sitting up against the wall by the middle window, and he's staring out at the sight of Camelot just underneath it. The mask that he had worn all day had slipped from his face and the moon light that shone into the room making the tear tracks down his face quite visible. _

_He wasn't sure if he should make his presence known or just let the other man have his moment of privacy and suddenly feeling bad for having intruded upon him. He decides it'd be best to just turn away now and head back knowing he really can't do anything without letting Leon know he followed him. He slowly starts to make his way back down the stairs when Leon's voice stops him dead in his tracks, "Please__...__ don't leave. I know you're there." Slowly turning his head to see Leon had looked away from the window to his spot in the shadows, Leon's curls falling down into his face, making him appear so lost. Percival swallows the guilt at being caught and deciding against turning away now he turns and walks the rest of the way into the tower. He stands in front of the steps unsure of what exactly he is supposed to do without imposing upon Leon. He's surprised when instead Leon gestures to a space beside him, "Please." The one word showing Percival so much emotion Leon had kept built up inside him all day. Now finally allowing it to show. Percival felt slightly privileged to be one of the few people that Leon actually feels comfortable enough to show them to._

_He walks slowly towards the spot that Leon indicated by his side at the center window. Careful not to get too close and allowing Leon to have his own personal space without wanting to intrude. He sits down, leaning against the wall and putting himself at a perfect angle to be able to look out over Camelot and still be able to see Leon. They sit in that peaceful quiet that comes with the night of Camelot. The moon shining high over the heads of the citizens, all who are sleeping peacefully feeling protected by its great walls. The knights and guards either at sleep or on watch on this quiet night. Percival allows himself to relax amongst the atmosphere and quietness of it all. He looks upon Leon who had shifted in the slightest motion to bring himself a little closer (barely noticeable if he hadn't been looking) in Percival's direction. After staring at Leon for quite a while he brings himself to ask the question he'd been wondering since Leon announced he knew of his presence._

_"How did you know I was here?" He looks at the small smirk that graces Leon's lips as he pulls his eyes away from the window. "I noticed you back before I entered into the East Wing. I mean no offense, Sir Percival, but you are not one for sneaking." He lets out a quiet chuckle at this revelation knowing that Leon was true in that statement. His large frame making it a bit hard for him to really sneak up on anybody, although he tries his hardest. He lets the smile fall when he sees the tears that were shining bright in Leon's eyes. He leans a little closer to offer some comfort but far enough away to still give him space, "Why did you not ask me to leave? I would have thought you would want to be alone." Leon shakes his head; a few tears escaping his eyes in the process and making a slow decent down his cheeks. Percival stopped himself from reaching out to brush them away._

_"I don't. Not really, I've been alone so long." He looks away from Percival for a second to gather his thoughts before continuing, "I haven't seen my mother going on four years before she passed away. I've... been alone. Even when I'm surrounded by many, the knights and the king. I had a choice, to go and see her and I didn't. I chose not to, I can't even really explain why. I put on this facade of invincibility and it eats me up inside. I don't want people to know... how I really feel. How alone I have felt all this time." He pauses again. Percival showing him patience with a comforting smile as Leon gathers himself. "Yet you, when I had first met you, you have brought me so much confusion Sir Percival." Percival looked into Leon's face as he moved a bit closer to him. "How so Sir Leon?" He couldn't help the formality as he stared at Leon's face, gazing into his blue-grey eyes and feeling the gap between grow closer. Feeling his courage grow. "You bring me confusion because... I feel so less lonely when I am in your presence. At peace and for once in all these years the loneliness isn't there. I feel... happier then I have in years. Being near you I feel... things I have not felt before but always hoped I would. The thoughts and feelings I have toward you after only a moment of your time has made everything from before seem so manageable. I look upon you and I see my world grow brighter." Leon pushes himself so that he is directly in front of Percival so they're both sitting in front of the small window. _

_The moonlight reflecting off their faces. Percival surprised but relieved to know that at last he was able to be this close to his angel. That what he felt was reciprocated as well. He watches Leon's face in the moonlight, the truth and honesty etched on his fine features as he spoke. Percival brings a finger to wipe a stray tear that made its way down Leon's cheek when he stopped speaking, looking away from Percival. He smiled when he feels Leon lean ever so slightly into the touch. He slips his hand under Leon's chin to bring his face back up to get his attention. He smiles back at the other man as he moves forward with their lips brushing softly against each other. "You... are__...__ my... home." Is all Percival could really think to say at the moment, his mind too lightweight. He was unable to think any straighter as with each word he laid his lip softly against Leon's, kissing him but not quite. He pulled the other man the rest of the way to completely fill the gap between them._

_He wrapped gentle arms around Leon's waist to bring him flush against his own body, letting his lips finally rest on the others. Getting to finally taste and hold what he's wanted to all this time. He enjoyed it, because it was exactly as he dreamed it would be. And that was where they spent their first night together. As Percival held Leon in his lap, sharing soft kisses and holding the other man when he needed it the most. Helping him grieve for his loss but also showing him that no matter what he wouldn't be alone ever again. That was the night that Percival finally felt completely at home._

He smiled at the memory because it was always his favorite. The first time he had finally kissed Leon. Even though it had been a day of sadness that he shared with him when he grieved for the loss of his mother. He showed Leon that he wouldn't allow him to ever feel loneliness like that again. And he hasn't. He had requested that week from Arthur to stay with Leon stating that it would be in Leon's best interest to have a friend with him. He had thought then that he saw some knowing look in Arthur's eyes that he knew of Leon and Percival but he didn't show it. And allowed it all the same and telling King Uther that it was for the best of Leon's mental health to not be alone. This was of course not all a lie.

He quietly walked up the last of the remaining steps to the top of the tower, spotting his lover immediately. Always in the same spot by the middle window, overlooking the kingdom. Glancing around and seeing nothing has changed in the slightest since the last time he was in here. He walks over to Leon's side. He doesn't need an invitation as he sits down on the other side of Leon to stare out the window. Something he had begun to think of as 'their' window, just like it was 'their' tower, for they have stared out of it often enough.

There was such a view of beauty as the afternoon sun had risen high up in the sky to hang completely over Camelot. It shined brightly over everything and bringing it into clear view far past to the opening forests of Camelot several miles away. He could hear the people below the window; busy shoppers, the blacksmith working on weapons, farmers making their afternoon trips, and servants moving through the daily routine. In the distance the birds sung with delight on such a beautiful day in the beginning of summer. Everyone content to allow the memory of Morgana's rein to pass without thought for the time being and enjoy their lives.

He turned from the window then, to gaze upon his lover's face. He takes in the sight of the man beside him. As he always does he looks, not just at the face but what really lies beneath the surface. Seeing things that no one else would ever conceive. The light that came through the small window glowed around Leon, turning his blonde curls into ringlets of gold. As they twisted and twirled in different patterns from the top of his head to rest gently upon his shoulders. The gentle features of his face that Percival has studied with his finger tips on lazy nights and early mornings were scrunched up in thought. His beautiful blue eyes that Percival would stare deep into as they spent long nights talking or stared into as they made love, shined with the light of the sun. He could see even from this angle that his thoughts were making his bright eyes dull slightly as he wrapped himself up in his thoughts. He would close his eyes after a few minutes to let his long dark eyelashes to rest upon his high sun kissed cheekbones. Percival wanted to reach out and run his thumb gently upon his eyelids like he so often did when he would stare upon the other as he slept. Running his thumb gently over the closed lid in a gentle manner that he never thought possible.

But the more he watches his lover; his whole appearance suddenly seems to change within a blink of his eye. He watches as Leon opens his eyes again and finally turning his gaze upon Percival. He can't help his heart from cracking at the look of pure exhaustion and sadness that has filled up Leon's eyes. He has pulled his body up so his knees are pressed up against his chest with his arms wrapped around himself. For someone who was quite tall he managed to bring his body into a ball smaller than thought could be possible. As he pressed his left side up against the wall by the window it would almost seem like he was just trying to make himself disappear within the walls. The sight alone makes it feel like his heart will shatter as the man that he had once seen stand so proud and tall look like he'd fallen so far. Like every breath was taking a piece of him away. Away from Percival. From everyone around him. His open eyes fixed upon Percy's were growing duller by the second, his once golden hair suddenly seeming to have lost its luster and just falling limply against his shoulders. His sun kissed skin from but a minute ago looking so pale in comparison. And for the first time Percival sees a completely different person.

It looked like, as Percival stared at Leon, like he was sick. He knows he hasn't been getting much sleep lately with all that had been going on. 'Yes, that had to be in. Just lack of sleep.' He thought to himself. 'Once he's more rested he'll be back to normal. He'll have a talk with Arthur, something that must be weighing so heavily on his mind as well. Everything will be okay.' He ignored the voice in the back of his head saying that it looked more than that. It looked like a sickness that wasn't just from lack of sleep. He denied that thought because there was just no way it could be true.

As Percival watched Leon so wrapped up in his thoughts the need to just reach over and hold him was just too great for him to really handle. So not able to stand the lack of physical contact they've had since last night he shuffles closer to Leon. Pressing his left side up against Leon. He smiles in triumph at the smart move when Leon in turn presses himself closer. He enjoys it as he wraps his arm around Leon's waist. The desire and need to be close to him filling his whole body and the strong urge to never want to let him go. To feel his body pressed so tightly against his own.

It took him a few seconds (once he slowed his heart beat and the racing of his mind) he frowned in confusion when he felt Leon's body shaking next to his. That's when the thoughts from that he had put aside came rushing back to him once again. His mind tried to connect the dots; Leon wasn't crying and from the heat of the sun made it quite hot up here. So he presses himself closer and he can feel the shivers wracking through Leon's body into his own. It's a concern that isn't making itself any better with each passing second so Percival leans in closer. His lips only a few centimeters from his ear.

"Are you alright my love?" He lets his thumb trail a small pattern over Leon's exposed forearm that was resting in his lap. Trailing his index finger and middle finger as they traced rather intricate patterns like his thumb was doing now. While he took his other hand to reach up and push a stray curl out of Leon's face. He looks to see Leon's closed his eyes at the gentle touch of his finger brushing against his face.

This was always his favorite part about being with Leon. In public Percival always felt like nobody would ever really know. They acted like they always did, just two knights with a good friendship that had developed through training and battles. But when they were together, in private, they were allowed to express what they couldn't in front of others. Where they shared intimate touches and whispers of love through the night. But even then Leon never acted as he did now. Now it felt like he was all but clinging onto Percival. Almost like Percival was the only thing really keeping Leon afloat in all that was going on around him. Though he wouldn't ever admit it out loud. That scared Percival more than anything. Because Leon is the most independent and strongest person he'd ever been with.

So to see him like this, clinging onto him in such a way that scared him. Because now Percival's fears had just been confirmed. It all seemed to click into place in his mind as he thought over Leon's actions within the past week. Leon hasn't been acting like himself. From his outburst with the King (someone who Percival knows Leon would never lose his calm with) to now as he's holding him and the shivering running through his body like it's winter and he's got no shirt on. It feels like it's all a big pile of evidence right in front of him and he's too scared to really look to find out the truth of it. 'You know what this is. You've heard the rumors going through the castle. His symptoms are matching up quite well with what has been told.' He tries to push out the voice tell him the truth. 'No. Not him. Not now. I've just finally got him... I can't lose him now. After everything that I've worked so hard in my life to achieve. He's my life... he's my home. What am I supposed to do?'

Leon pulls Percival out of his spiraling dark thoughts. "I'm fine." Leon feels Percival next to him offering his body heat to him. He knows what he's feeling isn't a good thing. That it being the third time this week that for an unexpected reason an unbearable coldness would leave him stalk still and shivering. He'd never felt this kind of coldness before as it wrapped its fingers around his body. It made him feel like he was standing drenched in ice water with no choice but to freeze. That's what it felt like now as he tried to pull warmth back into his body. Normally it'll only last for but a minute but now it's gone on longer than before. And Percival is starting to notice it, too.

Damning himself for allowing his mask to slip and the exhaustion to set in. This was exactly why he was hiding it. Nobody was supposed to know what was happening to him. He didn't want them to be concerned. He just wanted to spare them from the truth. Something he had realized quite some time ago. He realized it when the first bout of coldness had left him feeling like he just shook hands with death.

He thought he had been able to just control it. That he was strong enough to keep it away from everybody else, from Percival. He didn't want to see the look on his face when he found out. It'd be too much for Leon to ever be able to witness. He just wanted everything to proceed like there was nothing wrong. To not let it show because he was that strong. 'I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I let it show that I wasn't as I used to be. Now he knows the truth, I can feel it in his grip.' He knows that Percival is just concerned for him. He would be if it was Percival in this situation. He'd be downright petrified if it was Percival that this was happening too. So letting the other man know just won't help. Because he knows what's happened to the other's, he's seen their bodies being taken away. To be burned. He knows his fate. So why let that ruin the time he has left with Percival?

'So much for keeping it hidden. I don't want to lie to him but if I tell him the truth, it'll only end worse than this. Who knows what Arthur will do? I don't know how I got the 'Illness' but I know I do. I can feel it rampaging through my body. He'll probably lock me in the dungeons. Yes. He'll do that. To keep it from spreading to the others. He could have me burned at the stake, like a sorcerer.' He smiles to himself. 'Don't let anybody else get infected, Arthur. It could end with me. Nobody else has been showing symptoms. Keep me away from the rest and burn my body. Quick... painful...' Leon squeezes his eyes shut against the dark thoughts intruding his head. They don't feel like they're his thoughts. They're so evil. So not him.

He represses the next shiver that runs through his body. Gritting his teeth in the process which only helps to add to the throbbing in his head. Something else that had added to his growing symptoms of the 'Illness'. It had started as a dull throb in the back of his head but had now escalated to a growing pain that wouldn't leave. Like the coldness it normally passed with time, but now it just seemed to decide to stay. The dark thoughts however were something new. He hadn't thought of things like that before. Yet the idea of being put to death seems like such a satisfying idea that he feels his heart clench at the thought. But the desire almost like none other.

The need to just want to lie down in his bed and sleep through it gives him the strength to push away from Percival. As much as he wants to just stay in that position for the rest of his life. 'However long that will be.' Leon thought darkly. The warmth that was wrapped around him slips away. Allowing the coldness to take over throughout his body again.

The sudden thought of never being warm again almost stopping him. With the pain in his head and the coldness of his body he suddenly has a strong desire to instead fall to his knees and cry. To tell Percival the truth. To tell him how scared he is. That he doesn't want to die like this. He doesn't want to die at all. But he reels it back inside. 'Have to be strong. For him... I have to be strong. Can't let it show.'

Biting back the whimper that lodges in his throat and using all his body strength and self-will to not collapse back into Percy's arms. He looks up to see the surprise on Percival's face at his actions as he pulls away from him. Leon isn't really surprised that Percival stands up to follow him. He gazed up into Percival's face. He remembers once that he was the tallest knight in Camelot and being the only one to tower over the others. That was until Percival came along. And know Leon knows what it's like for the others as he looks up into Percival's face. He puts on the best and most reassuring smile he can manage. One he's used multiple times. "I'm fine Percy. Honest. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. The exhaustion from it is getting to me. With Arthur running me so much lately. Once I get sleep... I'll be okay."

That of course wasn't a complete lie. He really hadn't been getting much sleep these past few days. Because try as he might he just couldn't lie still for very long. Often it was the ache in his body, the coldness that came from nowhere (even when he was under blankets and by a roaring fire) and dark thoughts that'd slip in when he closed his eyes. It made it hard to get any decent sleep and what often led him to wandering the halls of the kingdom or up in the East Wing's Tower. It's why he didn't stay in Percival's room at night anymore. He didn't want to disturb the other man from his needed sleep either. He may be a heavy snorer but he'd wake at the drop of a pin.

"I don't have to go on patrol until later tonight. I'll catch up on my sleep, speak to Arthur about the incident this morning and I'll be on patrol. There is no need for concern my love. I'll even stop and see Gaius and see if he has a sleeping draught for me. Help me get some sleep." He puts on a fake reassuring smile for Percival as he shuffles as best he can without falling over. He wraps his arms around Percival; he panics for a second when Percival doesn't return the hug. But when he feels Percy's arms wrap securely around him. He allows himself to relax fully against him for a few more precious moments.

The warmth from the hug almost breaks him as he feels Percival pull him flush against his broad chest. He feels his resolve start to crack at the seams and the rush of oncoming tears making the back of his eyes sting harshly. The headache dulling away from the pain in his eyes at the held back tears. The need to tell him. To not have to be alone in dealing with this making him want to. But he clamps his mouth shut, biting his tongue so hard he swears he almost tastes blood. He pulls away after that moment and pulling himself back together once again. To resume the facade for as long as he can. He presses a soft kiss to Percival's lips. Feeling him return it happily. Then he pulls away smiling at Percival once more before walking down the stairs, taking him out of the East Wing's Tower.

As Leon walks away he doesn't see the look of grief etched on his lover's face. The tears that fill up his eyes as he listens to the sound of Leon walking away. His footsteps echoing up to Percival's ears with each step he takes. Then the sound of the door opening and closing making its way up to him as well. Once he's sure Leon would be out of ear shot. He lets out the grief and anger he'd been pent up after the realization came to him. He feels himself break apart as he falls to the cold and unforgiving floor beneath him. He slams his fist as hard as he can into the stone below him. The hot tears trace lines down his dirt covered face from this morning's training. Oh how he wished he could just go back to when everything wasn't so complicated. To when it was Leon's smiling face that he got to see every night. His warm body waiting for him in the bed they shared. How everything was perfect and okay. 'Why do we never get a break? What did I do? What did he do to deserve this? Why him? Why him?' The anger at Leon for holding something like this from him for this long makes it hurt even more. That he still refuses to just tell him the truth. 'Doesn't he trust me enough to tell me when he's really hurting? He's sick and he won't even tell me. How can he not trust me with such a big secret? Why does he choose to keep it to himself?'

He knows they haven't been together that long, their seven month anniversary only being just around the corner. 'Why won't he tell me? Why do you want to suffer alone my love?' He feels the emotions consume him all at once. And he really doesn't know what exactly it is he's supposed to do now. "What am I supposed to do?!" He knows there won't be anyone to answer his yelled question but it does clear some of the built up anger. Although he knows he won't get any answers like this.

After several minutes Percival pulls himself up from the floor and rubbing his rough hands over his face. Deciding upon just confronting Leon and telling him that he knows what going on. That he just wants to help him. The memory of what Leon had said about going to see Gaius gives him a good idea about how to confront Leon. He rushes down the steps as fast as he can without actually tripping and falling in the process. He stops as he opens the door, composing himself as best he can before walking through it. He starts in the direction towards the other side of the castle. Hoping that by the time he gets to Gaius's chambers Leon won't have already left. 'If I confront him in front of Gaius. I might be able to get Gaius's help to getting Leon to tell him what he's refusing to share. If he has the 'Illness', we'll deal with this together.' He quickens his steps at that thought. 'I will not let you die, Leon. I will not watch you die. I... can't.. watch you die!' He feels his eyes sting with the unshed tears. The thought of the actual possibility of really losing Leon pushing him forward as he all but runs the rest of the way to the elder physician's chambers.

The door to Gaius's chambers opened heavily that afternoon as Gaius walked solemnly into the quiet emptiness that was his room. All but slamming the door behind him with his foot as he walked through the room to sit down upon the table bench. He set the bag he held in his left hand propped up against the table and the books from his right hand on the top. The events of the morning weren't going to be leaving his head anytime soon. It had been his fifth patient in the past two weeks that had finally succumbed to this 'Illness'. Five patients and none have survived. Five patients and he still couldn't find a cure or a cause. It was rapidly making him feel all the years he's lived as the stress mounts on his shoulders. 'Calling myself a physician and healer but I can't find one simple cure.' But that was it. It wasn't simple was it? No. It was the exact opposite. Nothing about it made sense. He looked through ever book. Searched through ever file and he couldn't find a single piece of written information on everything involving these symptoms.

He was starting to begin to lose hope that this could all be pointing towards something far worse than a virus. But if it was sorcery, why only attack the people in the Lower Town. Why the peasants and not the nobles or even, the King himself. 'If... and if its sorcery, then maybe they're practicing. Going for those that show no real benefit to this person. Until they are ready to strike at the heart.' He shook his head of the thought. Then it would point all evidence to sorcery and he couldn't do that unless he was absolutely sure. That however was becoming hard to do as well. Though he hasn't been informed of another victim to the 'Illness', he knew he'd best keep on his toes just to be sure. 'If it is sorcery, Merlin will need to be informed. He has a higher chance of figuring that out then even me.' He smiles sadly to himself. 'With everything going on in Merlin's life. The piled responsibilities now that Arthur is king, him helping me and his new "relationship" with Gwaine."' He scoffs at that thought, putting it in air quotes because he knew they weren't in a relationship. But they might as well be. 'The poor boy is just being run ragged as of late. Can't any sorcerer just for once use their magic for good? Like Merlin?' He knows there would never be a better sorcerer than Merlin. 'Still... could we at least have one evil doer with no magic involved?' He laughed to himself at that as well. 'Could we be that lucky?'

Deciding that a nice cup of tea would be able to help him to get through the next process of going through the huge pile of books he pulled from the library. He walks stiffly from the table to the fireplace. Putting on a large kettle of water to warm up for the tea. He rubs his back as he stands from his bent over position by the now roaring fire when the sound of the door slamming against the wall making him almost jump out of his skin. He whirls around to see none other than Sir Percival standing in the doorway, the bulk of his frame taking up most of the doorway. Sighing at the possible damage that was done to his door and wall as he pushes a smile to his face. He walks over to sit back down at the bench. Pushing the sorcery books under the huge pile of medical books. He continues to look upon Sir Percival who hasn't left his spot in the doorway. Frowning with some concern showing on his face as he stands back up. "Is something the matter Sir Percival? Anything I can help you with lad?"

Only knowing Percival for a short time there was some things that still confused him. He knew the younger man was, despite his appearance and actions, quite smarter than he let others lead on. It was actually something that he rather find quite fascinating about him. Especially when he sparked up quite a little romance with Sir Leon, which was something that actually caught him off guard. Because he's known Leon his whole life and would never had figured him for the type to act in such a manner. But he did find himself rooting for them. Percival really makes Leon happy, happier than he's ever seen the lad in a long time really.

He studies Percival still standing in the doorway as if he's just seen a ghost. The frown growing deeper Gaius walked from his position at the table to the knight. Letting his hand rest upon Percival's shoulder. "Did you injure yourself on the field? Are you not feeling well?" The spark of fear that Percival could be sick makes him tighten his grip on his shoulder. All but dragging the still unresponsive young man into the room. Quickly shutting the door behind him he pushes the bigger man to sit on the bench across from him. "What is it Percival? Are you sick? I need to know lad." He can't help the fear enter his voice when Percival finally looks up at him. His blue eyes dulled and listless, like he's just realized something so truly horrible, it's left him shaken beyond full comprehension. 'Oh my lord in heaven. Not you. How could it have spread this far?' As he stares into Percival's eyes waiting for him to ease the thought that the 'Illness' had gotten to him, too.

So when Percival finally says something it catches him completely off guard. "I... wanted to know if Leon has come to see you." He can hear the sadness in his voice as he makes the statement. Because that's what it came out as, not a question but like he was answering something in his own mind. This only seems to just confuse him even more as he tries to read the fast passing expressions running across Percival's face per second. So as he finds Percival's wondering gaze going about the room, he finds himself answering even though it wasn't a question.

"I haven't seen Sir Leon since yesterday afternoon." He feels his heart ache for the young lad as he looks in every direction but anywhere near Gaius's face. "May I ask what it is that has you so worked up lad? Was Leon supposed to come and see me?" A sudden thought coming to his head making his curiosity jump. "He isn't hiding an injury like last time is he? Because I warned him about that. Silly boy that he is, thinking he can handle anything and everything. Worse than Merlin and Arthur... I swear..." He finds himself trailing off at the heart broken look on Percival's face. He reaches his hand out to rest it on Percy's arms that are resting upon the table. The confusion setting in as he tries to figure out what it is that could possibly make the young lad look so heartbrokenly lost. The thought about Percival's statement that made him more curious.

"What is going on with Leon that has you this worked up, lad?" He waits then, letting the question hang in the air. The tension it brings though makes it almost hard to stand.

Percival ponders the question over and over in his head. 'What is going on with Leon? What is going on with Leon? What is going on with Leon?' He really didn't want to know. He had hoped and prayed with all his might that when he got here he'd find Leon thanking Gaius for the sleeping draught or Gaius lecturing him to take it easy. But the fact that when he got here and there was no sign of Leon only made the feeling worse. It means that Leon had not only lied to him about his health but he lied to him about getting some help. All these lies and secrets making Percival want to hit something really, really hard. Because this wasn't what their relationship used to be. 'How am I supposed to save you when you won't let me?' He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Percival almost forgot that he was still with Gaius.

He felt the older physicians awaiting gaze resting upon him. He takes a deep and shaky breathe, hoping it'll be able to give him some good enough composure. He opened his mouth, ready to tell Gaius what he believes he has learned. What he hopes is only his mind just making him paranoid. That it was really all just because Leon was tired. He felt ready to tell Gaius when the sound of a loud whistling coming from the fire place making them both jump ten feet in the air.

Percival watches Gaius rush over to the steaming kettle pot. Pulling it gently out of the fire after wrapping a cloth around his hands. He sets the kettle down on one of the other tables before reaching below it and producing two small mugs. He smiles grateful to know that Gaius; although hadn't planned on his arrival was still nice enough to give him some tea. The idea of the beverage making him feel a little better. Enough to get through what he had to say. He nodded his thanks to Gaius when the older man finally came back over to the table, placing the steaming cup in his waiting hands.

As Percival holds the tiny cup in his hands, the warmness of it and the steam sending out a rather delicious and intoxicating aroma. He takes a small sip before placing it onto the table beside him as he looks to Gaius who sits back down in his spot. He watches Gaius repeat his actions and was now setting his cup beside him after taking a long sip. He has nothing but patience on his face as he waits for Percival to go on.

Percival runs it through over and over in his head. He ponders over his thoughts trying to figure out the right way to say this to Gaius. The thought that it could possibly be true wasn't making any of this any easier. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking back up in Gaius's eyes. Hoping to portray as much emotion as he can. "I think Leon... I think he... has... Ithinkhehasthe'Illness.'" In that one sentence of rushed out words both men's worlds crashed down around them.

* * *

**It's been quite a while since I've written anything. And I've become such a fan of this show. I'm a big Sir Leon fan and the idea of a Leon/Percival fic. led me to writing this one. Hope you enjoy it. I am aiming to make a good story. So if you have any criticism please feel free to tell me.**

**Please R&R. Love all comments and can't wait to continue on with this story.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
